


fireworks

by harrystyles28



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky was quickly mentioned, He can't help it, M/M, Steve has ptsd', Steve likes ocean noises, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony is a hopeless romantic, Tony wanted to be romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystyles28/pseuds/harrystyles28
Summary: Tony wanted Steve's hundredth birthday to be intimate. He forgets Steve hates explosions and loud noises.





	fireworks

To be fair, Tony was always doing the most. For everyone all the time. So what could you expect when Steve’s 100th birthday rolled around. He had planned at least a hundred pounds of fireworks to go off. He had to do the most. Tony and Steve had been dating for almost a year. Tony didn't know Steves feelings on fireworks.

Steve was laid on his and Tony’s blanket. He was excited for the surprise Tony had promised him. Steve was laid down drinking wine when he heard the first explosion. He dropped the wine after the second and ran after the third. Tony had just arrived when Steve left. 

Tony looked around. Tonight was an intimate night just for them. So Tony was confused to say the least. He stayed out for awhile. It wasn't even half done. He went in to get some more to drink. His heart broke seeing Steve curled up with ocean sounds blaring from the speakers. 

Tony saw him shaking. They had been dating long enough for the breakdowns to come few and far between. Tony was lucky to have Steve because he understood. So he slowly walked towards him. 

“Steve I’m right here. What's going on?” 

Steve felt stuck. He wasn't he just felt like it. “There’s bombs going off. Tony I tried saving everyone. I see them when I sleep. The helpless people in the c-.” 

Tony moved Steve's head on his lap. Steve calmed down and stretched out. That made Tony feel a little proud of himself. 

“I wanted to help Tony. I will never save them. Every day I cause chaos. I leave people broken. I leave people in pain and agony. I am the reason Bucky was tortured. I killed people.” 

Tony let him go on for a second. Then he calmed down. “Steve you are not the reason any of those things happened. Since the day you could you have been defending the lives of innocent men and women. You are the strongest man I know.”

Steve needed more so he leaned into Tony’s belly. 

Tony hunched over and began giving Steve a massage. He kissed the top of his head and smiled. Tony touched the pressure points that calmed Steve down. Soon Steve was in his lap the sniffles becoming farther and farther apart. 

“Let's get you into bed with a disney movie on. I have one I know you haven't seen yet.” 

Tony knew very well Steve’s biggest weakness’ were Toy Story and Beauty and the Beast. It was an odd combo but Tony still thought it was the cutest. 

Steve nodded excitedly and got up. Tony rushed to his side wrapping an arm around him. Tony kissed his cheek and let out a chuckle. 

“You know you are the human equivalent of a golden retriever. It truly amazes me how you can do and be so many things at once. Dare I say it is very sexy.”

Steve blushed as they got into their soft silky bed. They had moved in quick. They jumped the gun a little.

“So what are we going to watch? I mean I don't want to brag but I’ve seen all of the disney films that are out of theatre.”

Tony was happy to hear him speak. It showed to him Steve was still sane. It made him happy to know Steve had come back up from his self created mental hole. “Well its Toy Story 4.”

Steve gasped. His eyes lit up. But now the ocean music wasnt playing. He heard the explosions. He curled back up. Was this Tony’s sick way of breaking up with him? Steve began thinking the worst. The idea of not being with Tony was one of his nightmares. 

“Don't leave me Tony. I know I am a pathetic excuse for a lover but that will never stop me from showing you my unconditional l-”

For the first time since he got into the house he kissed Steve. He pulled away getting a surround sound of the ocean. Steve detensed in his arms. Tony realized now wasn't the time for a movie. It was a time to hold Steve and tell him why he was so madly in love with him. The ocean noises filled the room as Tony talked. He made sure the glass no longer showed the night but instead a sunny beach. 

“Did I ever tell you the time I knew I loved you? I mean it has happened a couple times. Where I just looked at you and knew you were everything.”

Steve shook his head and looked at Tony. “You’re full of shit. You don’t love me.”

Tony knew it was the anxiety talking but it hurt. So he decided to present Steve with the facts. “If I didn't love you would you be in my lap. Would you be the only one whos suit I update on the regular? Wait if I don't love you then why did I pay 4 million dollars to get Toy Story 4 on copy so you could watch it?” 

Steve cringed at the aggression in Tony’s voice. Tony sighed. “Steve I don't want to do this know but… I love you. I have only ever loved you. Knowing you has brought such an unspeakable joy to my life. One I had so long convinced myself I didn't deserve. I was sure I deserved only abuse. Then you and your beautiful ass swayed into my life. You had the passion and charisma of a thousand strong women. I am not going to ask you to marry me on your birthday. I am going to ask you if you wanted to buy a puppy?” 

Steve looked at Tony. That man was all over the place. He chuckled and nodded. “I do! I do want to buy a puppy. I can hold it whenever you start with your romantically unromantic antics. Getting a veteran a gift that explodes?”

Tony laughed and nodded. “I guess out loud it sounds much better in my head.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't usually how panic attacks go for me. but I think everyone has different run in's with triggers and ptsd. if Tony came off as agressive I am sorry. pls leave a kudos and follow me on twitter at @SC0TTVANDYNE


End file.
